Millenium
by Kaito1995
Summary: A story in which a boy named Kaito his friend Kimo and his girlfriend and bride-to-be Jessica must fight the fomors for justice to the world     Rated T for violence death and language. OMG IM SO SORRY THE STORY IS NOW ON  HIATUS I WILL GET BACK TO IT!
1. Chapter 1

I'm Kaito otherwise known as the boy who waited. I was on my horse headed to the Plains of Sen Mag I was going to my familys grave. (7 years ago) I was in my house with my brother when my father ran in the door and said to go in the basement. I knew exactly what was happening the fomors were attacking. My father ran down the basement after us and picked up a Claymore and 2 Gladius's. My father told me not to fight today I had to stay with my brother Sheen. That night we stayed in the basement my father hadn't come back yet. We heard glass breaking and foot steps then we saw a very tall man he threw a dagger it it grazed my face and hit my brother in the stomach. I grabbed a Claymore and stabbed the man in the side he was a demon. I ran to my brother there was no pulse he was dead I couldn't hold back tears and I cryed my self to sleep. My father never came home that night in the morning I went to look for him the town of Tir Chonaill was not the same the smell of death was emanating from certain spots. I found my fathers corpse in the lake near the blacksmith. Children and woman were crying all over the town. I picked up my father and put him on my back I went back to the house and carried my brother outside for a 10 year old I was pretty strong. My best friend Kimo saw me and said the same thing happened to him and asked if I would wait for him so we can bury them next to each other our familys use to be best friends. He finally came back and we went to Sen Mag plains and buried them. We stayed there for awhile it started to rain and kimo left. I stayed and waited and waited as if they would come back nothing happened I stayed there for 3 days and then went back to town. Kimo ran to me and said I thought you had died I cant believe you stayed there 3 days! Well ya know I mumbled. Ya know what? I quickly changed the subject the towns recovering nicely. Ya he replied listen Kaito I cant stay in this house alone do you want to go live in Dunbarton with me? Sure I replied. We took my horse to Dunbarton. When we got there I had to buy 3 big money bags I had 150k. I ran straight to the nearest armory and bought Leminias Holy Moon Armor Kimo did the same. Then a man of at least 30 came up to us and said u two young men look strong how would u like to be a part of Dunbartons city guard. We looked at each other and replied YES! So he gave us Claymore's and we went up to the guard tower.(present time) Kaito! Are you okay! What Happened! Kimo duck now! Some how I knew he wasn't gonna duck it took all my strength to get up I jumped in front of him and took the blow. Kimo stood there silent and then finally processed it he like me studied magic and he healed me. Kimo you idiot! Why didn't you duck? I don't know. Ok well my words were interupted when I saw someone beautiful look at her i managed to sputter out of my mouth. Wow he replied you should so ask her out really ya think I said. I jumped off the guard tower onto the nearest roof of a house and down on the ground in front of the girl my black hair swooped up a little like Elvis's and then back down. The girl replied oh my how did you get down here. O ya know I replied simple stuff so you're a guard here she said pointing at my Dunbarton guard patch o ya you noticed. Hey will you come to dinner with me I asked im such an idiot that was to early I thought to my self. Sure! She replied o ok wait really! Sure why not your kinda cute come pick me up at 8 Friday night I'll be waiting on the guard tower. I jumped back up to the tower All Right 2 days away! So your going to dinner with her now Kimo said. Hell yes I am! Back in the town square we went to a party and a familiar tune was playing it was very good song called Misery _ Oh yeah so scared of braking it but you wont let it bend And I wrote two hundred letters I wont ever send somehow it is cut deeper than they seem you'd rather cover up I'd rather let them be so let me be and I'll set you free._Such a good song I thought to my self everyone was singing and dancing it was a great party but I had to get some sleep me and Kimo went back to our separate apartments night Kaito Kimo said night Kimo I said back see ya at work. I was always the lazier one this morning Kimo came into my room to wake me up and saw a bag of chips on the floor near my bed and my head was off the side of the bed I was completely sideways! He woke me up and I immediately started reading my book he grabbed the book out of my hand you can read Shakespeare later your late for work! O really damn lets go I grabbed my book on the way out Kimo you should really read this its good. Which one is it umm hold on Kimo its uh Hamlet o I read that when I was ten at work when we first came here. Kimo your going the wrong way how do you know your reading a book your not even paying attention! Yes I am I replied ok then you lead us. Ok I will and I'll read while I do it in a few minutes we were at work smart ass I heard Kimo mumble. I heard that Kimo I really don't care Kaito don't you have to go on a date soon o ya in about 8 hours. Wait my claymores almost broke I'll be right back I ran to my apartment and got my fathers sword It was engraved with letters that spelled out Blackhawk the secret organization hidden under the city under the sewers my father was one of the founders. Ok Kimo im back its been three hours what took so long he asked while eating an apple o um I went to the HQ to register my fathers sword. O Blackhawk speaking of which an owl just gave us a mission Kimo said o so its an owl this time I said ya last week it was a eagle. Well our shift is over lets do this thing ok it just says go to Headquarters. We went to Headquarters I had to give my hand print I got in and our leader Rian said well hello boys I just wanted you to come in to make sure your alive . Well bye! He said and we got teleported to town. Kaito it's 8:20 your late for your date. Damn!

Well there's chapter one hope you liked! Don't forget to R&R chapter two is a little shorter


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(btw sorry for late update D:')

I'm so sorry im late it's okay she said okay then lets go I summoned my horse and she got on I got on after her and we went to Emain Macha. The restaurant was packed we managed to get a table a waiter with a small chefs hat on he asked us want we wanted we decided on a shrimp platter. We waited an hour for our food he finally came out and we ate our dinner. ( 3 hours later) I was in my aprtment and invited Kimo over for a game of chess I started taking out the board and then the hand carved pieces they were in a bag that used to hold my fathers tobacco I always thought it smelled like cherries. Kimo got to the apartment and the game went on for about 1 and half hours I won as usual. Kimo fell to sleep immediately I didn't bother waking him up to move him it was late and we had work in the morning. The alarm went off at 6 am I got up and got dressed I realized I hadn't shaved and had to run outside to the store stepping on a sleeping Kimo while doing so. Kimo woke up and asked what I was doing and said I'd be back in 5 minutes he fell back to sleep and I ran to the store bought a razor came back and shaved. I then woke up Kimo and we went to work I sat in the tower eating an apple. I heard screaming some elf was stabbing a giant sided kid I jumped down and grabbed the elf by the collar he was much smaller than me (most people were smaller then me) I pushed him into a wall and dropped him he was clearly unconscious. I healed the boy and told him to go home. I then went down to the elf who was now concious and pulled him up to the guard tower. I asked him why he was hurting a kid because he was giant allied he replied I then had him arrested.

Sorry its so short! I'll right a long chapter 3 I promise!

Coming soon in later chapters: Kaito proposes to Jessica….. Kimo gets injured on the job Don't Miss IT!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Btw school started so its gonna take a little while for update (DISCLAIMER::I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORY) on with the story…..

Kaito Kaito I heard a small voice saying my name then SMACK wake up Kaito someones here to talk to you. I stood up there was a man a huge man blond hair with bulky armor on he practicly dragged me outside. I looked at him with questionable eyes I noticed he was an elf he picked me up off the ground with one arm and told me to realease his kid immediately I refused. I got punched in the face when Kimo burst throught the door jumped and the mans back and bit him it was hilarious the man fell to the ground clenching his shoulder. Kimo brought me inside and cleaned up my face and he realized when the man dropped me the left part of my ribcage was shattered and part of my arm was broke. We ended up going to the healer he had me lay down and I ended up with a bandage that covered from my waist up to a few inches below the neckline and a few inches below shoulder. We got home just in time for work I just put on a pair of swimtrunks since we were going to the beach today . When we got to work a grappling hook came out of nowhere and grazed Kimo's shoulder and it went really deep. I jumped down off the tower and chased the girl who did that I manged to grab her they didn't say I could out run the devil for nothing . I had the girl arrested and ran to Kimo I healed him and we warped to the nearest mana tunnel we went to the filia beach and relaxed. I surfed pretty much the whole day then started a campfire and played my flute about an hour later I set up our tent and fell to sleep. The next morning I woke up and Kimo was in the sand for some weird reason I woke him up and we warped back to dunbarton.

I AM SO SORRY IT'S A SHORT CHAPTER I KNOW I PROMISED A LONG ONE BUT I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK AND SO MUCH TO DO! D:


End file.
